<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Did I Not Know by hayyings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148059">How Did I Not Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayyings/pseuds/hayyings'>hayyings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayyings/pseuds/hayyings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The obvious solution was to slueth, or at least that's what Tsukishma tried to tell himself. He also tried to tell himself that he didn't care about the setter, and that he was just going to figure things out and get Kageyama back to normal</p><p>So they could keep bickering like usual, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Did I Not Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a spur of the moment fic for sure, as I've never even posted on this app before. Please bear with me, I really like this idea!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The King has been acting strange all day. He wasn't angrier than usual, no. In fact, he was barely showing any emotion on his face at all. Normally, Kei considers Kageyama a rather simple-minded person, easy to read because he couldn't control his emotions. Apparently, today was an exception. When he looked into the setter's eyes, he saw nothing. Actually, there was something, something he couldn't quite pinpoint.</p><p>'Something like determination'. Kei thought.</p><p>Hinata was energetic as usual, bouncing a ball on his arms and trying to get Kageyama's attention. Kageyama couldn't be bothered though, his mind was somewhere else.</p><p>But where?</p><p>The obvious solution was to slueth, or at least that's what Kei tried to tell himself. He also tried to tell himself that he didn't care about the setter, and that he was just going to figure things out and get Kageyama back to normal</p><p>So they could keep bickering like usual, of course.</p><p> </p><p>After practice, Kageyama packed up quickly, rejecting Hinata's request for more sets with a "Sorry Shou, got somewhere else to be," as he left the clubroom full of confused teammates.</p><p>This was likely the moment that the ridiculous idea popped into his mind, although Kei wasn't sure. Looking back, he had obsevered the setter throughout practice so it could've been a multitude of things. It might have been his missed serves, or that he ran alone during drills. It may have been when he overheard Coach Ukai whispering with Takeda about their concerns for Kageyama.</p><p>However the idea got inside his head, it wouldn't leave. Which is why Tsukishima Kei was currently following Kageyama Tobio to whatever location he was in such a rush to get to. </p><p>Don't blame Kei. Have you ever seen Kageyama refuse to set to Hinata?</p><p>Kageyama walked into a store, finally, and Kei looked up to see where they'd stopped. A flower shop. He watched from outside as Kageyama was handed some flowers that must have been pre-paid for, nodded in thanks, and headed towards the exit. Kei hid behind the store's wall for a moment.</p><p>Where was he going with those flowers? A confession, perhaps? It was a rather beautiful bouquet.</p><p>They continued walking for a couple minutes, Kei playing the guessing game as he tried to stay stealthy. Was he going to stop at the apartments around this corner? Or the houses behind the stores? However, he felt his stomach sink as he started to recognize his surroundings. 'It couldn't be...'</p><p>But it was. Kei watched with wide eyes as Kageyama walked through the gate, placed the flowers in a vase next to a gravestone, and knelt to the ground.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Grandpa Kazuyo!"</p><p>Kei froze. His thoughts ran through his mind. He couldn't go through the gate. He shouldn't be here at all. But he was in too deep. He'd come all this way, hadn't he? Why not hear what the King had on his mind. That's what he was here for.</p><p>And that's what he did. He sat behind a pillar and started listening to Kageyama's words.</p><p>"...thirds years graduated, and our manager, Kiyoko left too. Yachi is our only manager now but she's nice, and she helps me with my English so I don't miss practice matches."</p><p>So this is just small talk? There had to be something more.</p><p>"Tsukishima tries to help me with school stuff too, but I must be too dumb for him since he keeps getting frustrated with me" Kageyama chuckles. I wish I was on the same level as him so he wouldn't treat me like an idiot. Maybe we could be better friends if only I was smarter."</p><p>Well, there was something else.<br/>
Kageyama continued, talking about his day, the drills he did in practice, and what he was having for dinner.</p><p>"Mom and Dad aren't home, but Miwa is in town for the week. She'll come later though, she was too busy today."</p><p>Kageyama has changed in Kei eyes thanks to this trip. Until now, he hadn't noticed how truly lonely Kageyama was. He knew that he had trouble communicating--really, the whole team knew-- but he hadn't thought about where these issues stem from. He knew all too well what it was like to be judged, to have someone pass you off as another mean face. So why had he done the same to Kageyama?</p><p>"Well, I have to go home and make dinner for myself and Miwa if she's home. I'll visit you again soon. Oh, I forgot something. I'm really grateful to you, you know. After all, you're the one who got me hooked on volleyball," He takes a breath, and Kei does the same. "Even if you aren't here right now, you taught me enough that I will always carry you with me. You'll be in every play I make, in my successes and my screw ups, I promise you."</p><p>Tsukishima's heart melted. That may have been the sweetest thing to come from the mouth of Kageyama Tobio. Not that he'll admit that to himself.</p><p>But, as he heads home, he's armed with a new perspective.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio readjusted the flowers in the vase and walked out the gate. He headed home, thinking about what he wanted for dinner, when he spotted a familiar blonde walking away from him at a fast pace.<br/>
"No fucking way..."</p><p> </p><p>"Extremely awkward" is the only way to describe the next morning. Kageyama seemed to be back to normal, other than the fact he was actively avoiding Kei. But it's not as if he wanted to talk to Kageyama either. And trying only worsened the situation during their water break.</p><p>"Hey Kin- Kia-I mean, Kageyama."<br/>
A few of their teammates giggled as the setter turned and raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Tsukishima, can we talk outside?" </p><p>Kei didn't even get to answer before Kageyama was dragging him out by the elbow, once again leaving a gym of confused teammates behind.</p><p>"Sorry about that.. Kageyama," he lets out a hesitant laugh.</p><p>"You followed me," Kageyama crosses his arms.</p><p>"Followed you-no, what-I didn't! That's ridiculous!"</p><p>"I saw you, you idiot! And that's why you're acting all weird now!"</p><p>"You're the one who acted weird first! Don't get mad at me for being a concerned friend!"</p><p>Kageyama flushes. "I'm not mad," he says. "Just embarrassed. By the time I saw you, I'd already said all that sappy shit,"</p><p>"I didn't think it was sappy," He kinda did. "If anything, it proves that you're not the dumb asshole you act like around us." Kei coughs. "Mainly, I was wondering if you were really a good cook,"</p><p>Kageyama looked back at him. Finally, he laughed. "Well I have leftovers if you want to come to my house tonight..?"</p><p>Kei smiled. "Sounds great."</p><p>And with that, the duo walks back in the gym. The rest of the team, (still confused), definitely heard that conversation but sure as hell don't mention it. Well, other than Hinata.</p><p>All of this to say, Kei is considering a profession in detective work if it will lead to amazing discoveries like Kageyama's cooking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I tried to keep them as in character as I could as well as shed some light on both of their, in my opinion, overlooked truama. Comments would be appreciated, tell me how I did :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>